Yo nunca
by Lulu desu
Summary: Yo nunca es un juego que involucra el alcohol y las confesiones. Maka es muy susceptible ante este, ¿podrá esto pasar de ser un juego a la realidad?  SoulxMaka con leve BlackStarxTsubaki


_**Yo nunca…**_

_Todo estaba preparado para aquella noche.  
Maka se había ocupado de las decoraciones y la comida, mientras Soul colocaba los platos y ordenaba el departamento. Al terminar estiró los brazos._

_Así que.. ¿ya está?_

_Eso creo.- Dijo el peliblanco poniéndose las manos en los bolsillos y sentándose en el sofá._

_Ella se sentó a su lado mirando al techo. Al sonar el timbre se levantaron ambos y se miraron. "Yo voy" dijo él. "No, déjame", respondió ella, discutieron hasta la puerta y llegaron al punto de querer abrir ambos la puerta y caer hacia atrás al abrirla. Se levantaron y miraron a otro lado, enfadados mientras entraban sus invitados; Kid, con Liz y Patty, y Black Star con Tsubaki._

_¿Y Blair?- Preguntó Tsubaki mientras sonreía._

_Volverá tarde, está trabajando. Pero así será mejor, evitaríamos lograra que a Soul le sangrara la nariz.- Maka sonrió burlonamente, y Soul, cambió su expresión de enojo por una más burlona._

_Logra lo que tú quieres y no tienes con qué.- Sacó las manos de sus bolsillos y las llevó a su cabeza, apoyándose contra la pared._

_¿¡Qué insinúas, pervertido!- Ella volteó a mirarlo, algo sonrojada._

_Insinúo que la Señorita Pechos Diminutos no logra provocarme, aunque lo intente._

_Maka se abalanzó sobre él para pegarle y comenzaron una batalla en el suelo. Tsubaki reía algo confundida y Kid acomodaba el cuadro que "estaba torcido"._

_¡Ustedes dos!- Exclamó Black Star.- ¡Ore-sama tiene hambre, vinimos a festejar!_

_Ambos, que aún se encontraban en el suelo peleando miraron al chico y recordaron que festejaban el final de los exámenes, aunque sólo Maka y Tsubaki los habían aprobado todos._

_Iría si esta persona se levantara.- Apunto con el dedo a Maka, que estaba sobre él. Ella se levantó y cruzó los brazos, sentándose en la mesa._

_Se la pasaron hablando y discutiendo toda la cena, Soul y Maka no decían una sola palabra. Pero ella, a su diferencia, apenas comía. Daba un pequeño mordisco a su pizza y la dejaba a un costado del plato._

_Maka-chan, ¿te encuentras bien?- Tsubaki le ofreció una amable sonrisa y puso una mano en su hombro._

_Maka asintió y mordió nuevamente su pizza, sonriendo. Al terminar la cena, Soul se levantó y fue a la nevera, la cual abrió y tomó unas botellas de cerveza que Blair les había dejado. Soul se acercó y propuso un divertido juego._

_¿Yo nunca?- Kid parpadeó algo confundido._

_Ore-sama no tiene tiempo para juegos, pero esta vez accederé._

_Se sentaron en ronda y Soul explicó el juego: Cada uno tendrá una copa con cerveza. En sentido de las agujas del reloj, uno por uno dirá una cosa que nunca ha hecho o nunca haría. Quien lo haya hecho, o lo haría, debe tomar un sorbo de su copa._

_No lo entiendo.- Liz levantó la mano y Patty la miró, sin entender muy bien por qué también la levantó._

_Por ejemplo, "yo nunca aprendí a andar en bicicleta", y quienes lo hayan hecho deben tomar.- Liz asintió y bajó la mano, seguido de Patty._

_Bueno, comencemos po—Black Star, sin siquiera dejar que termine su frase ya estaba hablando._

_¡Yo nunca he perdido, porque Ore-sama jamás pierde!- Rio con un aire de superioridad. Todos lo miraron y tomaron de su copa, incluso Tsubaki._

_Yo nunca dejé algo que no estaba colocado simétricamente sin arreglado..- Kid alzó su copa y todos tomaron nuevamente._

_¡Yo! ¡Yo nunca dejaría con vida a alguien que me ha insultado!- Patty dijo en su tono agresivo, Black Star levantó el brazo y lo sacudieron sintiéndose. Al parecer tenían dos cosas en común: los dos eran agresivos, e idiotas. "Pero era mi turno.." murmuró Liz._

_Siguieron hasta que fue el turno de Soul, que se mantenía sobrio._

_Yo nunca me rendiría en una pelea por más poderoso que sea el oponente, ni mi estado físico._

_Maka tomó un sorbo y Soul la miró de reojo, estaban al lado del otro y ella se encontraba contra la pared algo sonrojada por el alcohol. Nunca había sido muy resistente a éste, y la cerveza que le había dejado Blair era bastante fuerte._

_¿Lo harías?_

_S-si yo estuviera mal no me importaría.. ¿pero y tú?- Se tambaleó un poco. Soul rio y le puso la mano en el hombro. "Es tu turno" le susurró en el oído._

_Yo.. nunca dejaría atrás a mi compañero.- El juego se suponía ser para las confesiones, ¿pero qué hacía Maka? ¿Por qué estaba metiendo en el tema su relación con él? Soul se lo preguntaba, pero recordó que no estaban solos y era en general. Nadie tomó, era obvio que no lo harían._

_¡Ore-sama nunca dejaría que sus sentimientos se entrometan con su trabajo!- Tsubaki tomó. Soul miró a Maka, quien estaba apoyando el mentón en sus rodillas mientras suspiraba, y disimuladamente tomó un sorbo. Soul miró al techo y bebió un poco, sonriendo. El soberbio chico quedó algo sorprendido ante la reacción de su compañera, quien sólo sonreía._

_Mientras discutían por las posibles absurdas palabras de Kid, Liz susurró a Patty._

_Hey, Patty. ¿Por qué no volvemos esto más interesante?- La rubia escuchaba atentamente las palabras de su hermana. Sonrió pícaramente y al llegar el turno de Liz, comenzaron con su plan.- ¡Tengo una idea! A partir de ahora, ¿qué tal si cambiamos el sorbo por toda una copa?_

_Suena interesante. ¡Ore-sama acepta el reto!- Black Star se apuntó a sí mismo, levantando el pecho y luego llenando la copa de cada uno._

_Maka, ¿crees poder soportar esto?- El peliblanco le dijo sin mirarla._

_No lo creo.. pero si estoy por perder la conciencia, busca la forma de despertarme._

_Liz le guiñó el ojo a Patty y sin hablar, dijo "Comencemos". Patty sonrió y levantó la copa._

_¡Yo nunca me enamoraría de mi compañero!- Todos se sobresaltaron al oír la pregunta._

_¡Hey, Patty! ¡Eso ya es privado!- Liz puso la mano como si eso evitara que el resto escuchara._

_Oh.. ¿En serio?_

_Tsubaki los miró a todos, suspiró y luego jugar un poco con la copa con sus labios, bebió todo, para luego servirse más._

_¿Tsubaki?.. ¿tú?..- Susurró el chico de cabello celeste, quien no comprendía bien. La pelinegra lo miró y sonrió._

_Maka miró a Soul quien notó su mirada y levantó la cabeza, mirando al techo. Murmuró algo y bebió un sorbo, la miró, y tomó el resto de la copa. La rubia, quien estaba completamente sonrojada miró la copa y la tomó de a poco, ocultándose detrás de sus rodillas aunque era inútil en el caso de Soul, quien estaba a su lado y podía ver todo._

_Yo nunca estuve en una fiesta sin que alguien intentara ligar conmigo.- Liz se sentía orgullosa de sí misma, infló el pecho y miró hacia arriba sintiéndose la mujer más exitosa del mundo._

_Pero onee-san, esa vez en la que Black Star y yo nos hicimos pasar por tus hijos..- Patty la miró recordando aquella bochornosa escena._

_¡ESO NO CUENTA!- El resto tomó menos Tsubaki, "Ellos venían a mí", era su excusa; "Pero siempre los he rechazado". Sin duda, Tsubaki sólo tenía ojos para Black Star._

_Yo nunca traicionaría a mi compañero.- Nadie tomó, por supuesto. Tsubaki sonrió ante la reacción de todos por su afirmación._

_Yo nunca.. nunca dudé sobre mi elección de compañero.- Soul no miró a Maka, se mantuvo mirando su copa y sacudiéndola lentamente. Kid bebió su copa y Tsubaki tuvo que sostener a Liz que quería matarlo._

_¡SERÁAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAS!_

_¡No son simétricas!- Se excusó Kid llevándose las manos al rostro y lamentando su existencia._

_Se estaba haciendo algo tarde, así que prefirieron irse en aquel ebrio estado. Soul se ocupó de abrirles la puerta, Kid se fue discutiendo con Liz mientras Patty reía, y Black Star tomó la mano de Tsubaki por un segundo ayudándola a bajar los dos escalones, para luego soltar su mano y llevarla a su cabeza, rascándola algo nervioso._

_Soul cerró la puerta y miró a su compañera que intentaba levantarse a duras penas. La tomó por detrás y la ayudó a levantarse. Quizás sólo había sido una excusa para abrazarla. La ayudó a caminar, abrió la puerta de su cuarto y sin siquiera prender la luz la llevó a su cama, Maka se detuvo frente a ella, y volteó, abrazándolo y juntando su mejilla con la suya, transmitiéndole calor._

_Soul..- Susurró. Estaba completamente sonrojada por el alcohol, sabía que no debería haber aceptado el tomar toda la copa. Su cabeza le daba vueltas, y no comprendía muy bien lo que pasaba.- Cuando Patty preguntó.. tú.._

_Y tú también tomaste._

_M-me extrañó viniendo de ti.- Cada vez lo pegaba más a su cuerpo con el abrazo._

_Maka.. para..- Soul la empujó un poco. Él también estaba algo ebrio.- No quiero hacer algo malo.._

_¿Por qué malo?- Lo abrazó aún más fuerte._

_Estás ebria.. tú no eres así._

_Hago lo que no me animo a hacer sobria..- se despegó un poco sólo para poder mirarlo al rostro._

_Maka.. para, por favor.- Miró a un costado. Él tampoco podía ocultar el hecho de que estando ebrio sentía más deseos._

_Maka lo agarró de la remera y tironeó, tirándolo a la cama sobre ella. Él, arrodillado y con las manos junto a su cabeza, se sonrojó furiosamente y se contuvo._

_No quiero hacer nada que no quieras.._

_Ella se incorporó y lo besó, él se contenía. Poco a poco iba cediendo, convirtiendo el beso en algo más pasional. Ella lo abrazaba y él la acariciaba. Él se despegó y la miró, sonriendo._

_Me equivoqué.- Ella lo miró sin entender muy bien de qué hablaba.- Sí logras provocarme._

_Volvieron a juntar sus labios para luego comenzar a besar su cuello lentamente mientras jugueteaba con algunas hebras de su cabello. Poco a poco desabotonó su camisa y pasó su lengua por su cuello, haciendo que Maka soltara un pequeño gemido y Soul se detuviera. El peliblanco se sentó en el borde de la cama, sujetándose la cabeza con ambas manos. Ella se incorporó y lo abrazó por detrás._

_No puedo, Maka..- Logró decir, nervioso.- Estás ebria, sé que jamás harías esto, y mañana te enojarás conmigo._

_Soul..- Se incorporó y lo abrazó por detrás.- Lo siento._

_¿Por qué lo sientes?_

_Es mi culpa.. que estés así.- Cerró los ojos.- Tienes razón, soy una cobarde._

_Eso es mentira, Maka.. Tú sola derrotaste a Asura, yo nunca te fui de total ayuda._

_Soul, me defendiste contra Stein, contra Crona, llevándote esa cicatriz..- Acarició su pecho, recordándole de aquella herida.- No entiendo por qué te preocupas tanto por mí.._

_El alcohol no sólo te hace más pervertida, ¿también te hace decir cosas idiotas?_

_Ella rió y le dio un pequeño golpe en la cabeza. Se sentó a su lado y apretó su mano fuertemente, arrastrándolo hacia adelante, quedando ella echada hacia atrás y él casi sobre ella, mirándose fijamente._

_¿Por qué haces esto?_

_Porque.. te amo.- Bajó la cabeza mirándose a sí misma y recordando que tenía la camisa abierta, y se podía ver casi todo._

_¿De verdad?- Dijo, mirándola de arriba abajo mientras sonreía y logrando que ella se sonrojara._

_No mires..- Miró a un costado, intentando evitar su mirada._

_Quien se puso así para mí has sido tú.- Se inclinó más hasta tirarla y volver a la misma situación de antes._

_Entrelazaron sus manos y se miraron._

_Dímelo una vez más…_

_**Dime que me amas**_


End file.
